Valentine
by Hollyhock-san
Summary: Ghost like lips tickled Vincent's ear as they moved. "I love you." Vincent/Oc


**Author Note:** Well, this is the first time I've used an Oc. I hope it's not to bad. I also don't know if it's AU so if it is, oh well.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix. I own nothing but my Oc.

**Valentine**

He was born exactly three months before her. Their mothers, being such good friends, raised them together. He could not remember a childhood memory without her in it. Where he went, she went. Where she went, he went.

They were great friends, even though they were polar opposites. She was the carefree tomboy. Always up a tree with scraped knees and planing to pull a prank. He was the calm, quite, sensible one. He was always pulling her out of trouble and she was always getting him into it.

He could remember one day when they were ten. She was sitting on a lower tree branch and he was resting under the branch she was sitting on. She had hoped down beside him and pulled his hair, amethyst eyes shinning like the gems they were colored after.

"I think you'd like super cool with long hair, Vince." She had said with her playful grin. He had rolled his eyes and flicked her forehead like he normally did when she said something stupid. Though, he inwardly agreed with her.

After that, he did let his hair grow longer, but his mom made him cut it once it reached just past his neck.

It was when he turned fifteen, he noticed stuff about her he never did before. He noticed he liked the way the sun hit her hair, showing off the red tint to her normally ebony tresses. He also noticed what other boys did, her body. She went from the scrawny tomboy to this curvy teen. It scared him and he didn't like it.

A year latter, he joined the Turks. He wanted to get away from her so he could figure out why his heart beat faster when she was with him. He also wanted to get stronger so he could protect her. He could just see himself saving her from a monster. Though, thinking back on it now, she would have most likely bopped him on the head and said she could do it herself.

It was another year latter that he meet up with her again. He was turning a corner and she came running down the same corridor he just turned into. Her shirt was tied above her belly button, jacket tied around her rounded hips, tie messily done, amethyst eyes shinning and red tinted ebony hair trailing behind her like a ribbon. She was a Turk to and, as she ran towards him, he held out his arms for the glomp he knew was coming only, she did not just glomp him, she kissed him. In that moment, when her lips meet his, he knew he loved her. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. At only seventeen, he asked her to marry him and she said yes.

Not even a week after her eighteenth birthday, she became his wife. Everything was perfect for him. He was a Turk, he had a lovely wife, nothing could make his life any better.

He could remember their two year anniversary. He was laying on her lap in front of a fire place, her fingers combing through his hair.

"Hey Vince." She had said looking down at him with a smile. He had only grunted to show he was listening. "You'd look good in red." He opened one eye and watched as she reached behind her for a red pillow. "Yes." She had smiled wider as she held the pillow by his face. "Not only does it go with your eyes but, it's just you." He had flicked her forehead and kissed her though, he had to agree with her.

It was after that he was assigned to guard Lucrecia Crescent. The pretty doctor was nice and he did not know what she felt towards him but, he made no effort to hide his adoration for his wife. Every chance he got, he called her. That all changed when he found out about the Jenova project. His only regret was not being able to say good bye.

And that was how he got to where he was today. Dressed in his red head band holding back his longer hair and red cloak, golden claw holding a single red rose, hiding the wedding band that rested beneath the glove.

With a small, sad smile that was hidden by his cloak, he kneeled down in front of a head stone that rested under a mighty oak. With his right hand, he traced the name carved into the stone.

_Tsukiko Valentine_

How he missed her. Placing the rose on the head stone, he bowed his head. He wished with everything he had that he could turn back time and hold her in his arms once again. "I miss you.." He whispered trailing his hand lightly over the smooth, cold stone.

He could feel a body being pressed against his back, long hair falling over his shoulder and ticking his cheek. Ghost like lips tickled his ear as they moved. A soft voice he long to here saying he words that made his heart skip a beat, "I love you." and he knew he was forgiven.

"And I you." He whispered back. Standing, he was gone with a sweep of his cloak.


End file.
